


Tree of fate

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Protective Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Tree of fate

Riding on his Elk Thranduil was enjoying some peace, he enjoyed his early morning rides where he didn’t have to deal with kingly duties or deal with the duties of other kingdoms. His eyes scanned the area to see new flowers growing and the animals happily getting on with their morning habits, he was watching some rabbits sniff around the ground for food when a branch on a nearby tree snapped. 

 

You saw the Silver hair Elf snap his head in your direction while he pulled out his sword and turned his Elk towards your tree "Yep I’m going to die” you spoke to the squirrel who was sitting on two branches higher up he ran off when the elf king reached the bottom of your tree smiling down at the King you spoke “Good morning your majesty” The Kings Icy eyes burned into you “What is a human child doing up one of my trees?” “Child! I am not a child! I am an adult thank you very much, and if I want to be up a tree I will be” you spat back at the king’s question, the king laughed at your response and softly said, “What is your name?” “I am (Y/N), and I know who you are, King Thranduil of the woodland realm” you spoke with much respect as you could, not to anger him, you have heard tales of people who had not returned from the woodland realm, “ Well (Y/N) you’re stuck up there anit you?” your face started to heat up and a soft blush of embarssiment apprreed on your cheeks, you nodded “ yes I am stuck up one of your masjasty trees and have been all night, you watched as the king smiled at you and rasied his arms up "I’ll catch you if you jump down, my Elk will remian in place” "are you sure!?“ you said a little scared” “Let go, it´s alright. Just let go, I´m here, I´m always going to be here,” you closed your eyes and jumped.  
….  
Thranduil entered your shared chamber and looked at your sleeping form, sitting on the chair next to the bed he remembered the day he met you stuck up his favorite oak tree he never thought he would fall in love again not after the death of his first wife, it was a hard relationship with you, you fought nonstop but it was a love that no-one could deny.

 

Sitting up in the bed you watched his face dance through his hidden memory and his smile brought a smile onto your face, coughing slightly his bright blue eyes opened to look deep into your eyes “I did not mean to bring you out of your memory my love” you spoke in a whisper your voice has been leaving you for a while now. Standing Thranduil walked to the bed and wrapped his arms around you “I was just thinking back to the day we met, you never told me how you got stuck up there?” “believe it or not but I was actually chasing a squirrel who stole one of my nuts I was going to cook, the little rascal climbed to high for me!” Thranduil’s laughter made your heart race he rarely showed his gentle side and you loved him for it “You know my love I think you´re better off without me around, I make you too gentle, your people would be so surprised to see their king smiling” you laughed. “Perhaps so I have made the arrangements you asked for, are you sure I can not change your mind?” Thranduil spoke with sadness in his heart and eyes. You nodded “Thank you my love” your eyes slowly shut while feeling Thranduil wrap his arms and hold you tighter “Sleep tight my love.”  
….  
Thranduil had you buried under the same tree he found you in 70 years ago, once your statue was complete he had it placed next to the tree, a small smile formed on his face while looking at the statue, on your left shoulder there was a small squirrel and in your right hand there was a small nut.


End file.
